Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various types of flat panel display devices have been developed which have a weight and volume that are much less than those of cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. The organic light emitting display device has a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.